Securing a product like pesticides, agrochemicals, cosmetics, etc. have been in urgent need by the industry. Simulation, alteration and duplication of genuine products have always been rampant in today's world. No forceful solution has been found to ensure that the security package itself gets used up every time the end product/content is being consumed.
There have been several methods of securing a product by means of printing security tracers, or by affixing varied OVDs like holograms, or color shifting inks etc. But these are usually on packages. Once the package is successfully opened, the original product can be replaced by a duplicate and the resultant product can be brand damaging and may lead to legal suits. Many times the package is discarded after the contents are used and this same package becomes a target for unlawful duplication.
There have been several attempts in the past to either encase or laminate or package different security elements in films, but none have proved fool proof and successful for such varied end uses.
One such patent WO 2004048113 relates to a blister film partially applied with security feature. The application of the security features ensues by detaching the security feature from a supporting substrate, which is provided with a UV-curable separating paint that is capable of being deep-drawn.
Here, the blister film with security feature can be tampered or a discarded package can be reused for packaging a duplicate product.
It is a long-standing need of industry to develop efficient and cost effective methods for the manufacture of fool proof security package for controlling piracy, simulation, alteration or duplication of original products in diverse applications and especially an unique all-encompassing packaging film that is capable of irreversibly destroying itself. Further the need for carriers that can selectively carry combination of materials with dissimilar properties such as miscible/immiscible, hydrophobic/hydrophilic security materials continues to elude the industry.
The present invention relates to a security package which has inbuilt embedded security elements which form a part of the package itself. This package is not needed to be opened, and is self-destructing. The package itself is part of the product and delivers the security features. After the final usage of package, the packaging material including security elements are self-destroyed irreversibly. The security elements and genuineness of the product/package can be verified, while it is on the shelf of distribution as well as off the shelf. The security elements may be traceable, if need arises, even after the security package and its contents have been consumed or delivered to desired location (e.g. soil, laundry) after the same has been dissolved in water.
The invention addresses various problems and also reduces costs and ensures that fraudsters are brought to book legally and action taken against them. It also ensures that new products and brands get their true value by ruling out any tampering, duplication and alteration of the product.